Story:Unknown Aspirations/MinorCharacters
Mordec Xafec '''[[Story:Unknown Aspirations/Eiss|Eiss Eydis Paschen]]''': The older sister of Fyr, she is a calm and rational-minded woman. After an incident ten years ago occurred in which she was kidnapped and held hostage, she suffers from partial memory loss and some post-traumatic stress disorder. Instead of letting this incident control her life, it inspired in her a passion to help others who went through similar incidents, and is now a superb psychologist. Eiss derives no greater joy than from easing the worries of others. '''Jarppi Dilnarin Kariya''': A winsome bartender and burlesque dancer, and Jarkko's long-time live-in girlfriend. While she shares his love for mischief and dark humor, Jarppi possesses a work ethic that Jarkko does not. Working two jobs to bring in enough income to support the both of them, she loves her man dearly, but wants, or rather needs to see him get off his ass and get a job. Arca Verdures '''[[Story:Unknown Aspirations/Mikhail|Mikhail Serge Tarasenko]]''': The mute and ruthless leader of Richter's personal squad of assassins, the White Ravens. Though born into a family with a heavy magical and spiritual background, he rejected and abandoned that life to seek a greater fortune. Nicknamed "Death's Right Hand" due to the frightening skill and efficiency with which he silences enemies of the state. Vell Perroquia '''Clara Wednesday Crescent''': A feisty young cage fighter, and Fyr's rival. She once had aspirations of becoming a professional dancer and joining the ballet, but those dreams were dashed when a serious brawl with her boyfriend claimed her right eye. However, the fight ignited a new passion for combat within her, and by combining her formal dance training with mixed martial arts, she's a menace to face in the octagon. Lunar Plains '''Sara Sylvaine Voelker''': A loyal and hardworking researcher, she is Nina's coworker and friend, and Quirina's personal assistant/gofer. She has an unhealthy obsession with the latter, idolizing her and her work, and strives to be just as successful. She's in the market for capitalizing on her own discoveries, but her research has come to naught so far. '''Noah Marcus Kane''': '''Maximilienne Maelle "Milk" Machtaine''': An eSports competitor and leader of Team M5 (whose other members include Mint, Meat, Malt, and Miso) whose focus is the MOBA game ''TopTierTournament''. While an inspiring and feisty leader online, in real life she is a true ''hikikomori'', meek and shy with no true job. She is looking to lead Team M5 to victory in the next ''TTT'' World Championships and use the victory purse to move out of her mom's house. Suau Riu '''Sorin Kim Tsurutei''': A handsome and charming young internet personality. A man of many talents, he hosts a variety show along with the other half of his comedy duo, Kei. Despite garnering a hardcore legion of rabid fans, he is still looking for his big break into a landing his own television program. A notably talented beatboxer, he joined ''The Class Axe'' to broaden his appeal. Sol Benevol '''Sanjay Vikram Sundeher''': An up-and-coming young leader in the business community, and Kanesh's older brother. He spurned getting into the family business in lieu of creating his own start-up, and now enjoying wild success much to his father's chagrin. '''Grissom Henry Quirk''': A grim yet melodramatic young man. Singing alto in ''The Class Axe'', he wishes to hit it big with his voice, but he also is also superb working with plants, working in his parents' florist shop after school and in a landscaping business in the summer. His personal favorite is flower arrangement and he carries a rose with him wherever he goes. '''Killick Sven Solsjaeger''': The BMOC. He's involved in many school activities, including holding the office of vice president on the student council and singing bass in ''The Class Axe'', though first and foremost he is an avid sportsman, captaining the football, wrestling, and golf teams, with college recruiters hot on his tail for each. Current dating Bonnie. '''Bonnie Elaine Spurgeon''': A supremely confident yet arrogant young woman, and captain of the cheerleading squad. A girl of several talents, including singing soprano for ''The Class Axe'', she sets the trends that all the other girls at school follow, lest they get left behind. The only thing bigger than her influence is her ego. Currently dating Killick. Ciutat de l'Imperi '''Cash After D'Arque''': Richter's eldest son, and budding business man. Named after his father's first love, Cash owns a significant stake in Richter's company, and together with Roderick, helps run the ship while the CEO is serving his presidential term. Such a position of power was earned after Cash helped his father out of a tight spot, saving the company tens of millions of dollars. A charming playboy of a man, Cash loves to flaunt his wealth, and derives great pleasure from flinging daddy's money towards causes he finds worthy, much to his father's chagrin. '''[[Story:Unknown Aspirations/Gunther|Gunther Binx Hollyvale]]''': A brilliant yet misunderstood inventor. Currently homeless, he put forth all of his own money into funding his creations, and takes odd jobs here and there to scrape whatever money he can to get by. While ingenious, his inventions are often outlandish and fantastical, finding little to no success. If there's a method to his madness, it has yet to arise. '''Prototype Seike''': The first ever KLC unit, a cobbled together mangled mess of a machine, with flamethrowers in place of the current model's rocket boosters and and a drill and claw for hands, respectively. Approaching her tenth birthday, she was slated for decommissioning, but managed to escape. The people responsible have wiped their hands clean of her after not being able to locate her, surmising she wasn't long for the world. P. Seike now roams the land a free machine with no concept of free will. Reference Table